


Preening

by AEpixie7



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), No description of genitalia for Beelzebub, Non-Graphic Smut, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Gabriel takes forever to get ready to go out to dinner. Beelzebub is very annoyed and hangry, at least until she realizes that watching Gabriel primp is actually ridiculously sexy.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Preening

**Author's Note:**

> The big humungous updates to my Bureaucracy series are getting daunting, even though I have a plethora of ideas and I can't wait to share them. I don't usually write super short things, and when I try I usually slip and fall into several thousand words. So this is my attempt at simply writing something short and sweet to keep the creative juices flowing.
> 
> *This isn't necessarily part of my Bureaucracy series, but it very well could fit in to the series somewhere early on, before they got their own place (lol) and were still meeting up in hotel rooms.

Of all the Heavenly virtues, there was one that Beelzebub loathed more than all the others. Every time a situation called for it, she found her fingers twitching to wrap around throats, her jaw aching to bite, or shout, or spew profanities. In Hell, she would act on those impulses. Many a demon had found themselves on the receiving end of her lack of said virtue. 

_Patience._

But she couldn’t act on those impulses here, not now. Why? Because the source of the annoyance at hand was one (1) moronic and ridiculously sexy Archangel. An Archangel who, apparently just to spite her, had promised to take her to dinner but who was currently preening himself painfully slowly in the bathroom of a luxurious hotel room, after having taken an insultingly long shower (the duration and activities therein involving the Prince of Hell notwithstanding). Still. She had thrown her clothes on and miracled her hair into somewhat organized chaos, enough to be seen in public. And she was hungry. Yet that stupid angel was still standing in front of the oversized mirror, wearing naught but a bath towel draped around his hips, doing Satan only knows what to that _celestial temple._

“You know Narcissus would be ordering dezzzzert by now,” she grumbled from her spot on the bed, scooting further back into the center of the mattress and propping her shoes up on the duvet demonically. 

Gabriel stopped his preening for a moment, shaking out his hair of water droplets in a manner that was _far_ too unangelic, and grinned at her in the reflection of the mirror. “I told you we could’ve just ordered room service. But you wanted to prance around and show off your trophy. If you’re going to use me to inspire Envy, then I have to thwart you somehow,” he said with a little smirk, dipping his fingertips into a tub of some sort of hair product and working it into his short hair with precision. 

“You’re not thwarting shit. You're primping because you're a vain little wanker, and you’re making me wait because you think it's cute. We'll see who’zzz _cute_ when you’ve got claw marks all over that ethereal ass.” 

Gabriel chuckled, his ab muscles flexing under taught skin and that thin trail of hair… 

_Stop admiring, you’re supposed to be cross with him._

The Archangel stopped his preening and approached the bed, leaning over her with one fist on either side of her thighs. _Satan he smells good…_

“Alright, you got me. There are only two reasons why I like coming to Earth. Getting a new suit tailored, and getting in some much needed upkeep on this, um, _ethereal ass._ ” 

Beelzebub grinned as her eyes drifted down his abdomen, to that _cursed towel._

“Only two reasonzzz? You sure about that?” 

Gabriel's amethyst eyes spilled down her body before glancing back up at her and _oh sweet Antichrist don’t bite your lip like that, angel…_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about… _demon,_ ” he teased, tapping her nose playfully and barely managing to pull his finger back out of reach of her snapping teeth. 

He chuckled and sauntered back into the bathroom, once again fussing with that tub of product and his immaculate hair. 

“Besides, I can’t get pomade like this anywhere but Sicily,” he combed his hand through his hair once, the action sending a few strands to spring rebelliously down across his forehead, framing those sparkling eyes. He was too preoccupied with his own image to recognize the sound of a demon furiously disrobing in the bedroom. He was about to reach for his hair comb when a pair of marble white princely ass cheeks slid across actual marble, the countertop in front of him suddenly devoid of his pomade and hair comb, replaced instead with a very eager and flushed demon. Before he could utter a word, the towel around his hips was ripped away from his body, fishnet clad ankles were hooked beneath his ass, and his mouth was captured in a rough kiss. He whined into the kiss when insistent hands tugged at his hair, undoing all his meticulous work. 

“I thought… you were hungry _ah!_ ” he panted into the demon's mouth, cut off when she used her legs to pull him forward, her waiting hand fondling him heedlessly. 

“I am.” 

“Oh.” 

All Gabriel's hard work was undone in a matter of minutes. His hair was yanked and tousled by claws and fingertips. The scent of lavender body wash and teakwood aftershave was replaced with sweat and sex, freshly primed skin marred by claws, bites, and bruises. 

An indeterminate amount of time and one missed dinner reservation later, two very breathless celestials leaned against one another, now in need of another shower as they lazily pet each other’s sweat soaked skin. 

“Well. We missed dinner,” Gabriel panted, his forehead resting against the demon's. She nodded weakly, tipping her head up and kissing his temple. 

“And whose fault izzz that?” 

Gabriel breathed out a laugh, pulling away and swaying slightly on his way back to the shower. 

“Why don’t you order room service. I’m just uh… gonna jump back in the shower… for a minute,” Gabriel said, somewhat deliriously, his hand fumbling for the dial in the shower. 

Beelzebub hopped down from the counter, her ass red and sore from being propped up for so long against unforgiving marble. She considered the telephone on the bedside table, already annoyed that she would have to wait for room service to be delivered. Instead she followed a very cute Archangel’s ass back into the shower, a mischievous grin on her lips. 

_Patience is for the birds._


End file.
